uutakfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyu-Prok
The Hyu-Prok are a subspecies of Hyu-Ket that were corrupted by Morrah-thrakk after the Hyu-Ket were released from slavery from the Echmer. It is known that the tribe made a pact with The tribe that did so had endured some of the worst abuse for the Hyu-Ket and thus were much more desperate and bitter towards the Grash and Gol-Thek, believing they had been abandonned. Overview The Hyu-Prok are an aquatic race of Hyu-Ket whose tribe spans from the beaches of Yneslea, to the waters of Apocrypha. They once had underwater villages in the ocean around Yneslea, but they were driven to land by Sea Dragons. They are despised by other Hyu-Ket and the Echmer think they're useful. Etymology of the Hyu-Hahn 'Hyu-Prok' is a mix of the word 'Hyu' which means 'brethren' and 'prok' which means 'crab', thus, the Hyu-Prok are the Brethren of the Crab, as opposed to the Hyu-Ket being the Brethren of the Bug. Physiology and Anatomy The aquatic goblin folk are split into two races, one of them are mortal and the other are daedra. The mortal race are like Hyu-Ket but with mudcrab-like features instead of insectoid. They also have the ability to breath underwater and are called the Hyu-Prok. The other race are fish-like. The fish-like race are the highest ranked of the Hyu-Prok, and are actually daedra, not goblins. These are called the Hyu-Hahn. History After the Hyu-Ket were enslaved by the Echmer, wandered from the Grash and discovered Morrah'thrakk. Morrah promised to free a small number of them in return for devotion to him. When the Hyu-Ket gathered a small number of Ket, he declared himself as Sentinel Chief of the Hyu-Ket he gathered. The Sentinel Chief lead the Ket he gathered to the sea where Morrah'thrakk revealed himself and transformed the Hyu-Ket present, half into Hyu-Prok and the other half into Hyu-Hahn. These Hyu-Ket were transformed into crab-like goblins that could survive underwater. The highest ranked of these Hyu-Prok became lesser daedra of Morrah'thrakk now called the Hyu-Hahn, and the Sentinel Chief became known as Ald'hahn. In Apocrypha, Morrah'thrakks agents who came to be known as the Tway-Hahn helped Ald'Hahn and the Hyu-Hahn adjust to the waters of Apocrypha. From Apocrypha, Ald'Hahn lead his people to build small underwater villages in Yneslea's waters. In the water, the HYu-Prok were able to thrive in ways that the Hyu-Ket never could. They swam and laid their eggs throughout the ocean in Yneslea. Their numbers grew, and grew and they became the largest tribe of Hyu-Ket. Since the rise of Alduin, dragons rose from the water, and the Hyu-Prok had to retreat to land. Because of this, the beaches of Yneslea became littered with Hyu-Prok. Their numbers have dwindled since then, but there are still several groups of Hyu-Prok around Yneslea's beaches. Society The Hyu-Prok society is different from Hyu-Ket society. They still use the 6 equal leaders, but then have a 7th leader that rules over all the others. That leader is Ald'Hahn, who resides in Apocrypha. The Hyu-Hahn and Hyu-Prok live separately. While the Hyu-Prok are on the coast of the Opal Cast/waters of the Bitter Sea, the Hyu-Hahn do not leave Apocrypha. The Hyu-Prok herd mudcrabs like Tamrielic goblins herd durzogs and rats, and like how the falmer herd Chaurus. Prok architecture is similar to the architecture of the betrayed falmer. Most of their buildings are constructed of mudcrab chitin. The Hyu-Prok are despised by the Hyu-Ket because of their abandonment of the Gol-Thek and the Grash. And the Hyu-Ket consider the Hyu-Prok murderers because of how they make tools and buildings out of mudcrabs, which the Hyu-Ket consider insects due to limited understanding of crustaceans. The Echmer find the Hyu-Prok to be useful because of how they've been keeping the Sea Dragons out of Yneslea. Religion The Hyu-Prok worship Morrah'thrakk, Ahld'hahn, and the Tway-Hahn. They have abandoned the worship of the Spirit Chief because he did not save them from slavery and have replaced him with Ahld'hahn. Morrah'thrakk is the one who rescued them, and they revere him because of it. Morrah'thrakk - Despised of Knowledge (Hermaeous Mora) Ahld'hahn - The first of the Hyu-Prok to transform into a lesser Daedra. He was a Priest of the Hyu-Ket that swore his loyalty to Morrah'thrakk if Morrah helped his tribe of Hyu-Ket. He is considered the one true leader of the Hyu-Prok. The Tway-Hahn - Agents of Morrah'thrakk that helped the Hyu-Hahn adjust to Apocrypha. (The Deep Ones) Calendar The Hyu-Prok have abandoned the Hyu-Ket calender. The Hyu-Hahn are mostly immortal, and because of that they have lost their concept of time. The mortal Hyu-Prok spend so much of their time building shrines to Morrah'thrakk under the sea out of mudcrab chitin that they have no regard for time either.